deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GameboyAdv/Top 10 Death Battles I REALLY Want To See
I've had a LOT of ideas for the show over the years and I've finally decided to make a list of the ones I want to see the most. Let's start off with some honorable mentions Honorable Mention #1: Gray Fullbuster vs Sauce-Gay Uchicha It's the battle of the gloomy anime rivals in this Death Battle! This is a cool idea but I've been told it's a little one sided in Sauce-Gay's favor before. Gray vs Jin Kisaragi would be cool as well (pun not intended) but there's a different fight between cryokinetics that I'd like to see that actually made the list. Honorable Mention #2: Links vs Mega Men Oh yes it's supposed to be plural. Imagine an army battle between every incarnation of Link vs every incarnation of Mega Man. Just picture that. It would be astounding to watch. They could also have Philips CDI Link team up with the LoZ Cartoon Link to fight Captain N Mega Man and Bad Box Art Mega Man. Honorable Mention #3: Predator vs Xenomorph Yeah this fight happened in a movie already and that's exactly why it isn't on the list BUT it could have the same sort of novelty as Terminator vs Robocop where we actually get to see if the movie got it right or not(was there even a winner in the Predator vs Alien film? I never saw it.) Honorable Mention #4: Bowser vs Dedede I really want an army battle between these two. We need another army themed fight and I cant think of a better match up! With that out of the way let's move on to the list 10. Captain N vs Captain Rainbow Hell yeah. Two lesser know Nintendo characters with Captain in their name who help out Nintendo characters. It's a stupid TV show vs a ridiculously awesome video game! It would be so funny to watch too! Ben and Chad NEED to do this one. 9. Thanos vs Darkseid Do I even need to say anything? Yeah it's definitely a fight I want to see happen, but, out of the 3 Marvel vs DC fights I have on here, it's the one I want to see least. Besides we all know it's happening someday. 8. Katniss Everdeen vs Tris Prior These two have a lot of similarities, both being teenage girls who had to leave their families to do something they really didn't want to do and wound up getting themselves caught up in something far above what they intended. It would be cool to see, and I'd be giving the win to Katniss myself due to her multiple arrow types. 7. Glacius vs Sub-Zero Hell fucking yes. Mortal Kombat and Killer Instinct have a lot in common, and Sub-Zero vs Glacius is the PERFECT match up to have between the two franchises. This would be very interesting since they both use their ice powers in different ways. Also, who wouldn't want to see a ninja fight an alien? 6: Pit vs Sora Hell yeah! Fuck Sora vs Shulk THIS needs to happen! So many similarities and it's requested so much it's bound to happen someday! So come on ScrewAttack, just hurry up and do it! 5: Wolverine vs Bigby Wolf Wolverine is my favorite comic book character, and I cant think of a better opponent for him than the wolf detective of Fables, Bigby Wolf. It'd definitely be a close fight, and I want it to happen soooo bad. 4: Green Arrow vs Hawkeye Freakin duh! 3: Mewtwo vs Silver Psychics are cool. Except for Silver, but that's not the point. I'd much rather see this than Mewtwo vs BlackWarGreymon. I really hope they do this one, and I hope even more that I'm right about the outcome. 2: Mega Man vs Astro Boy So many similarities and yes, it would be a million times better than the Fatal Fiction episode. I don't need to say more 1: The RED Team vs The Icemen I never see this suggested, but I've suggested it a lot and I really think it's the best idea for a team Death Battle ever! The two games essentially have a rivalry, and you can even get items from one game in the other. This is my favorite Death Battle idea that I've ever though of. Category:Blog posts